User blog:A Five Star Dining Experience/Ricky Tamor
Ricky Tamor is a 39-year-old man, with a hobby for killing people. Ricky can possibly be considered as the most dangerous human being in existence. Inspiration: Ladd Russo (Baccano!) Appearance Ricky Tamor is a 39-year-old male, with a very rugged appearance. He has platinum hair that he has slicked back. He has a hard face and tends to wear classy clothing as well. Personality Ricky is a very intelligent, yet intimidating man and can be considered as a very calm and cool-headed individual, even when killing people, but when his bloodlust fills up he turns into an aspect of wrath and evil, finding complete comedy in the aspect of murdering. Ricky has a very gruff voice and tends to relax with nobody but himself. Ricky can be seen as a heartless being of matter with no emotion to strangers, but when amongst friends (which he doesn't have) he would slightly show the emotion of happiness and interest. He favorite songs to listen to go back to the 90s, as well as 80s and 70s; and sometimes he would listen to some classical music to ease the mood. Some of his favorite songs to listen to are: "Uptown Girl" "Master Of Puppets" "Land Down Under," ''"99 Luftballoons," ''"Jump ''(''Van Halen),"'' ''"Africa," and many more. Rick also tends to have a very dark sense of humor, mainly related to death; since it's completely obvious that his "emotions" is as easy to find as searching for water in a desert and he kills people as a hobby. His favorite movies to watch are: "Apocolypse Now," "Man Bites Dog," "There Will Be Blood," "Fight Club," "A Clockwork Orange," "The Godfather Part I and II" "Boogie Nights" and "Scarface." And he also prefers to smoke a lot. Background December 17, 1995 "1,2 1,2 1,2" Ricky thought precisely in mind as he jabbed as quick as he could and as hard as he could at the punching bag in front of him. In reality, he barely moved the object an inch. He stopped punching the bag and leaned against it to rest, breathing heavily. "Come on, Ricky. Again" his trainer Manny simply said. "Manny, can I take a small break? shit''." Ricky said, still breathing heavily. "In the ring, you don't take breaks when you want to." "Breaks only happen when the timer for each round runs out, or if your opponent knocks your ass out," Manny said. Ricky grabbed a bottle of water sitting on a chair next to him and opened it to drink. "Yeah, whatever," he said rolling his eyes. "You signed up for this didn't ya'?" Manny said "I remember when you were 2 inches smaller" he grinned ''"I wanna sign up for boxing, and maybe, I might be one of the best!" ''Manny mocked, reciting Rick's voice when he was just 17, now 19. "Tch" Rick said with an attitude while looking away. "Rick, C'mon, I was joking" "If you wanna be a good boxer, you gotta train hard. In life there's no such thing as shortcu-" "Yeah, I know; life ain't foreign to me, I'm livin' am l?" he said lazily as he walked to and sat at a bench behind the punching bag. Manny followed with. "You doin' good on your own?" he said. "Yeah," Rick said simply. Rick is currently living in a motel, sometimes eating off of ramen and processed foods, since he saves some of his money on fresh produce, though they're quite expensive. At 19, he would have no problems staying and living in his parent's house until he was on his early 20's. Unfortunately, his parents fought numerous amounts of times, up to the point were his father carelessly walked out the door with his stuff packed up. After his dad left, his mother was a complete hollow-shell, not caring for anything but tv, hell, the tv seemed to be more of a son than Rick; his mom basically had the "what is the purpose of life?" syndrome, so you can basically call her a "Nihilist". Because of this, she was no use to him; following the steps the same as his father, he packed his bags and left. Ricky works at an office, stereopticly enough, it's boring as all hell, shit, working at the office might as well be a bonus circle IN hell. Rick does finance, he was responsible for ensuring that all bills are paid and invoices sent out. It includes keeping the financial accounts up to date and legal. The job was $11 per hour, so it's a pretty mediocre job, to say the least; but if it's paying your bills, you might as well be happy about it. It was 9:39, Ricky and Manny said their goodbyes and Ricky left training to return home. It was blistering cold, the wind bit his face and his hands. Rick shoved his hands in his pockets, as walked along the white layered concrete path. In Chicago, Illinois; winter time will be the worst season experience you will ever face. It is if like Jack Frost had chronic diarrhea, and that he used Chicago as his toilet. It's horrible. Ricky was walking home through a very washed up neighborhood, there was nobody in sight, the environment was eerily quiet; the only thing making noise was the assholish wind. "Yo" Rick stopped in his tracks; the voice sounded like it belonged to a male. Ricky turned around and found 3 men, in heavy fur coats, (obviously) they wore very baggy jeans, with two of them wearing Timbers and one wearing Jordans of some sort; all them wore black masks. One of the trios was carrying and pointing a Glock at him. "Don't fucking move; If you run I'll kill you, deadass," the guy with the gun said harshly. "I don't have anything of worth," Ricky said calmly; "N****, I don't a fuck what you think about what you have, or don't have; don't '''fucking' move!" The man with the gun said with a lot of anger. The trio closed in, the masked man with the pistol was the closest, he moved in and aggressively checked Ricky's pockets from a gray hoodie that he was wearing. Still, having the gun aimed at him, he then moved on and checked his pockets on his khaki pants. From Ricky's right pocket, the burglar pulled out a leather wallet. "And this dumbass said he had nothing of worth," The gunman snickered, looking back at his friends. Ricky did not hesitate. Ricky threw the hardest punch he could muster at the gunman's temple, the man went down like a sack of bricks. His two other friends then took action. One of the men had a knife, the man ran in and aimed for Ricky's throat with the knife; he swiftly dodged under the attack, his fist then shot up and struck the mans chin, stunning him briefly. Ricky then swiped the knife from the man's hand and dodged an incoming fist straight for his head coming from the third man to his right. With amazing strength, he took the mans face and dropped him, slamming his head into the ground. He then saw blood slowly pour out from the back of his head, staining the white snow. He quickly turned around rushed towards the man he had stunned before and jabbed the knife into his neck, with him being way too slow in reacting to it. The man gargled profusely, blood spraying out from his neck. The man then dropped dead. Ricky sighed and then turned around to the man with the gun he "supposedly" knocked out. The man is squirming now, trying to reach over to the gun he dropped, lately. Once the hand reached the pistol, a foot came crashing on his hand; the man cried out in pain. Ricky then kicked him on his back and straddled him. He then took his mask and removed it from his face. The man was clearly black, with freshly trimmed hair. "Y-you fucking-" Ricky then crashed his right fist into the man's face. The once gunman coughed hard; a left fist then came in on the man's face, then a right, then a left, then a right, then a left. Ricky's eyes were bloodshot, he was filled with bloodlust. A flurry of rights and lefts rained down on the victims face. "1,2 1,2 1,2 1,2" ''Ricky thought precisely, as he pounded the man's face as hard as he could, his fists were smeared with blood. Once Ricky stopped, he then looked down at his handiwork. The man's face was completely unrecognizable, all Ricky saw was blood, meat, and teeth. Ricky then stood up and picked up his wallet that was on the ground. He then pulled out $4:00 and lazily dropped it on the man's chest. "Here, use this to buy a train ticket to hell," Ricky said simply. He then shoved his wallet in his right pocket, as well as his hands in both; and walked on home. Were you also reminded that it is really cold in Chicago? '''August 7, 2017' "PLEASE DON'T FUCKING KILL ME, MAN! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I DIDN'T EVEN GET LAID YE-" BANG ''a loud shotgun blast rang across the house. Ricky took out a cigarette from a pocket of a black two-piece suit he was wearing and placed it between his lips. He then took out a lighter and lit the end of it. At age 39, Ricky is a hitman. He thought of this when he went surfing around the deep web to join in on a hitman job from a site called "Black Mamba" The deep web is notorious for ordering hitman's and such, which basically caught Ricky's attention. Ricky was getting paid $1000s of dollars just to kill people; and killing people was his sport, it fueled his state of being. Man, senior citizen, woman or child; Ricky couldn't care less whose blood is on his rough hands. Ricky doing what he loves while he's getting paid massively for it seems like he is heaven when honestly, he should be in hell. It was 11:06, times like this makes his job a lot easier since practically nobody is up this late outside. Ricky walked out the door of a family he just killed, It was a wife and a husband with two kids, a 12-year-old girl, and an 18-year-old boy. Way too easy. As he walked over to the trunk of his car, he opened it and placed his pump shotgun in there. ''"God bless you please, Mrs. Robinson, heaven holds a place for those who pr-" '' Ricky pulled out his earbuds, wrapped it around his phone and slid it in his left pocket. Sometimes, Ricky tends to listen to some music while he did a raid or a massacre of some sort. It would put a huge genuine smile on his face, since murdering people while listening to his favorite songs made the atmosphere much more magical and exciting. Once he closed the trunk, he found a kid standing at the left side of his car. The kid wore a black Addidas track jacket, with skinny green khaki pants and sperrys. He was brown skinned with short black curly hair; he had his hands in his pockets, and what irritated Ricky was that he had a shit eating smile on him. Ricky then took the cigarette from his lips between his fingers from his right hand and lazily blew out smoke. "Oi, Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ricky said to the kid. "Nah, I tend to walk around the neighborhood at nighttime a lot," the kid said, still with that smile on his face. Ricky then placed the cigarette back between his lips. "Stop it with that smile, it's annoying me," Ricky grumbled, he then turned his head and walked over to the front door of his driver seat. "So, you like to kill people?" the kid piped up. Ricky stopped mid-way from opening the door and turned his head back to the kid, he furrowed his eyebrows, "Says who?" Ricky said, with suspicion in his voice. "Says you" the kid replied, still smiling. The kid then raised his hand forward, signaling him for a handshake. "My name's Brandon, yours?" - Ricky drove silently and smoothly up a hill road in his 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. The kid that he met earlier was a strange one, yet he surprisingly had a good amount of charisma for Ricky to even like him. What he said was overly cryptic as well ''"I'll give you something that you might find very strange at first, but at the end, your gonna have a hell of a time." ''That line that the kid said seemed to be embedded in his mind, no matter how he tried to forget it, he can't shake it off. Ricky snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he has reached his destination. He took out a small piece of paper from his left pocket. It was the objective that he had written down that his "customer" "ordered." Ricky then read the paper to make sure he is in the right place. ''A man by the name of Edward Lewis is the guy you are after. He lives in a large mansion in a secluded area on top of a hill near Naperville. It has been said that he is secured by numerous guards inside, fully armed with assault rifles and other types of heavy weaponry. Once the job is done, you will be rewarded with $100,000 dollars. Unless if the task is finished don't bother contacting back. Ricky looked up from the paper, and at the mansion in front of him. "Large mansion? check. Secluded area on top of a hill? check. Armed guards? Let's find out" Ricky exited his car and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his trunk and used his car keys to open it. Inside the trunk was a Heckler & Koch MP5, a large combat knife, 3 grenades, a Sig Saur P320 pistol, 12 mags of ammo for the MP5, and a tac vest. He is using all of that weaponry and entering a highly secured and armed mansion while wearing a fucking two-piece suit. Ricky placed on his tac vest, grabbed all the items he needed, loaded his guns, locked it, and closed the trunk door. "Now for the cherry on top," Ricky said, grinning. Ricky took out his phone, went to his mp3 list, and selected "Space Oddity" ''by David Bowie for his current raid theme. He placed both of his earbuds in his ears and pressed play. Ricky then walked over to where the Mansion was located, there was a large steel gate in front him. ''"Ground control to Major Tom." At the side of it, were stone walls, short enough for him to grab on and pull himself over. "Ground control to Major Tom." '' Once he pulled himself over, he was now in the vicinity of the mansion. ''"Take your protein pills and put your helmet on." Ricky then began to scan the area, no guards seem to be on the lookout. "(10) Ground control (9) to Major Tom (8)" Ricky began to casually walk over to the Mansions entrance and readied his MP5. "(7,6) Commencing (5) countdown engines on (4,3,2)" He then made it up the marbled steps and in front of the doorway of the mansion. "Check ignition (1) and may God's love (liftoff) be with you-" Ricky cracked his neck and rang the doorbell, with a smile on his face. Capabilities After the events of the story, Ricky became good friends with this unknown person named "Brandon." Because of this, Brandon said he gave Ricky something that he will find very weird at first, but will ultimately enjoy it at the end. What he meant by that, is that he enhanced Ricky's condition to make his job a lot "easier" and more fun as well. It is uncertain if Ricky will be affiliated with Brandon anytime soon in the future. Ricky human condition is enhanced to where he is faster and stronger and can take more punishment that even a normal human would easily die from, and walk away like if it was nothing but a scratch; he was once able to get stabbed in the chest and get shot in the knee, and still walk like nothing ever happened. Ricky's striking power from his boxing technique is so strong, that is quite possible that he is able to absolutely squash a human head with enough charge in his punch. His strength and speed is also something to be considered here; Ricky's striking speed goes subsonic+ levels, able to punch faster than a speeding bullet. Speaking of bullets, Ricky is able to casually dodge them with no problem at all, making him faster than the human eye can even see. Ricky strength is astonishing as well, if his bloodlust is filled, he can have enough strength to rip a limb from somebody's body with his bare hands alone. His fighting knowledge was also increased, having to instantly understand an opponents method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. He is also able to analyze an opponent's style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense, and he can also use attacks that can automatically knock down an opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. Once Ricky finds out his enemies strategy, he will already win before any fists are thrown; allowing him to take them down with little effort. And the greatest thing about all of this is that he is able to do all of these things just through boxing. Ricky's wittiness makes him an extremely dangerous as well, having able to be quick on his feet; and is very clever and able to adapt to new and changing situations. It has been once said that Ricky is able to make up 15 plans in 6 minutes, probably even more. With this, Ricky can get himself out of any situation by knowing what to do, and how to do it and come up with ideas on the fly while keeping his hands in his pockets; making him very hard to impress, let alone surprise. Brandon also added a few powers that practically made Ricky into an unstoppable force of war. Brandon enhanced Ricky's concentration capacity, allowing him to do better in doing different types of tasks. This also pushes his mental and physical capabilities beyond 100% Which grants him supernatural reflexes and allows him to never get distracted, making him able to overcome obstacles incredibly easy. Last but not least, this power is the icing on top. This is a practical joke that Brandon did for him. Ricky is able to fight anything and anyone. Which includes concepts and immaterial things, through physical combat; which makes him able to fight things that should not be able to be fought. On insane levels, Ricky can take on beings that have no form at all, and still punch the shit out of them. Primordial Entities, Universal Abstracts, and Eldritch Abominations, and God itself can be possibly bested using only physical combat. Although, as a limitation, this does not guarantee that Ricky will be able to win against the other with the same combat prowess. Skillset Tier: 9-A | 8-C (with weapons) Attack Potency: Wall Speed Attack Speed: '''Subsonic+ | '''Travel Speed: '''Peak Human | '''Combat Speed: Subsonic |''' Reaction Speed:' Hypersonic 'Lifting Strength: ' Unknown 'Striking Strength: ' Wall Class 'Durability: ' Building Level 'Stamina:' Very High, can fight for hours and never get tired 'Range:' '''Standard Melee Range' |''' Hundreds of meters''' (with weapons) [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Intelligence I'ntelligence: '] Genius : Strategic Genius - Possesses phenomenal intellectual capacity for planning. These include management skills, ability to analyze information, the ability to clearly understand objectives and think through the possibility of achieving them, monitor events, calculate the events of others in the long run. : Tactical Genius - Possesses phenomenal intellectual abilities in the field of training and fighting. These include management skills, ability to analyze the battlefield and use it to their own advantage, the ability to identify enemy weakness and precognition enemy action Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Condition: Has a condition far superior to his race : Enhanced Strike: Has enough power to crush a human head and break down steel doors : Enhanced Unarmed Combat (Boxing): Is a master at boxing : Supernatural Wits: Is extremely clever, and can think up ideas on the fly : Supernatural Survivability : Can survive the most horrifying injuries Combat Specialist: Has a vast knowledge of opponents fighting styles : Combat Perception: Can instantly understand his opponents fighting strategies. Weapon Proficiency (guns): Has great knowledge of any gun he uses : Artillery Proficiency: Knows how to use large weapons such as rocket launchers, anti-tank missiles, etc. : Enhanced Gunmanship: Is very skilled at any gun he uses : Explosive Proficiency: Knows how to use explosive weapons, such as grenades Enhanced Concentration Capacity: Can do many tasks without getting distracted : Supernatural Reflexes: Can react to things at a supernatural level Violence Embodiment: Is a brutal killing machine with no remorse : Pain Suppression: Pain is his friend : Apathy: Does not let emotions cloud his judgement : Tranquil Fury: Is able to keep his cool while performing acts of wrath on his victims with the utmost precision : Berserker Physiology: Once his bloodlust fills up, he becomes the true meaning of a monster : Killing Intuition: Has vast knowledge on how to kill anything : Killing Instinct: Killing and fighting people fuels his bloodlust Meta Combat: Is able to fight anything in existence : Badassery Embodiment: Because he is Limitations *Ricky is still human, so he is able to be defeated by anyone Gallery tumblr_oli5g019yp1rbc4bko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nynx0wElXx1rbc4bko1_1280.png|''Young Ricky'' tumblr_nprz4072Xx1rbc4bko1_r4_1280.jpg tumblr_nckgqhwgD91s5slo6o3_1280.png|''Out from work'' Category:Character Sheet Category:Blog posts